


Dance with Me

by Squarepeg72



Series: From the Peg Board [27]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 28 Day Ship It Challenge, Clubbing, Dancing, Falling In Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-14 20:17:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13597587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squarepeg72/pseuds/Squarepeg72
Summary: Draco and Ron meet on the dance floor. Can music lead them to more?





	Dance with Me

**Author's Note:**

> Written for The Melting Pot's Ship It Challenge  
> Day 5 - Your Newest Ship
> 
> Music: Be My Lover by La Bouche
> 
> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/148170750@N07/39225792175/in/dateposted-public/)

Lights pulse  
Hearts race  
Silver eyes search  
Secrets to find

Sounds beat  
Minds race  
Sapphire eyes find  
Secrets to keep

Music flows  
Bodies move  
Platinum strands fly  
Treasures to keep

Beats ebb  
Hands move  
Auburn stands tangle  
Treasures to claim

Feet side  
Fingers twine  
Silver eyes ask  
Answers to claim

Hips shift  
Hearts twine  
Sapphire eyes flicker  
Answers to give

Lights pulse  
Lips meet  
Platinum strand settle  
Promises to give

Beats ebb  
Heads meet  
Auburn strands fly  
Promises to keep


End file.
